


F*ck Buddies

by xBubble_Teax



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Foreplay, M/M, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: At the end of a hard day at work, Hiroto knows he can rely on Tora for a night of mindless passion. A.k.a... his fuck buddy...





	F*ck Buddies

I was given this picture as a prompt:

 

I squint at the figure in the rain; already pouring down so hard these past twenty minutes that it was a good job I was feeling needy tonight,

“You’re late.” I scowl, unphased even as I’m pinned to the brick wall in the alley behind me by a pair of expert arms,

“Shut up and let me fuck you…” Tora hisses as a reply, ignoring the thousands of city dwellers passing by us to kiss me. And hard.

He was soaking wet, the same as myself; both of us wearing nothing but a light jacket and trilby hat to keep us dry. I remember how he’d always followed my line of fashion sense. In fact it was beginning to scare me that the more we turned up to work wearing the same outfit, the more I wondered if our wardrobes looked the same.

But I didn’t care; he looked fucking sexy…

I groan as Tora bites my lip, pinning my wrists high against the wall as his tongue forces its way deep into my mouth. I moan in sententious pleasure, sending the vocalisation deep into the other’s throat and I feel Tora’s realistically hard bulk jab harshly against my thigh,

“You should be thankful…” I whisper as Tora breaks away to make a vampire out of my neck, sucking with such force I feel his teeth dig deep against my skin.

I groan against the raindrops on my lips, “… Thankful that you’re too beautiful to resist fucking on a horrible night such as this…”

“Then I shouldn’t hear any complaints...” Tora smiles against my skin, and I gasp as he slams me back against the wall, not that he could push me against it anymore if he tried. I feel the rain drop down onto my wrists from my suspended arms, and I flinch at the coldness it brings, focusing only on the growing warmth making me sweat underneath all my clothes,

“You should really learn to answer your phone this time of night…” I persist, Tora’s hands slipping down to secure my hips in their place, dominating me for the time being as he continues to lavish my neck with exchanges of kisses and tongue play, “Do you know how long it took you to –?”

Tora’s hand is over my mouth in an instant, and he smiles at me from underneath his hat, pulled so far down I can no longer see his eyes, “You talk too much.” He whispers, so seductively I feel my head automatically leaning forward to close the gap between our lips,

“Let’s go back to mine.” I whisper back, my jeans already tightened around my groin and it’s taking all my effort not to pull off my belt and toss it clear out of my sight.

Tora only has to nod once before we’re soon returning ourselves into city society, back to the hustle and bustle of dirty streets and the blaring sounds of hundreds of car horns; no longer so secluded and free in our otherworldly alleyway.

It’d be okay though, I knew none of my roommates were home tonight. Two of them were working late and the other was spending the night with friends. We would have the place all to ourselves. 

Tora manages to flag down a taxi in seconds and I find I’m almost shouting my address towards the driver as we clamber in the back. The strong stench of leather and cigarettes doesn’t necessarily bother me, not even protesting when Tora removes our hats and flings them to the floor, topping me in an instant.

I don’t even acknowledge that our making out might be disrespectful to our driver until he taps the glass separating us from him,

“Hey, it’s not that I’m a homophobe or anything…” he starts, his eyes only half on the road as he eyes me and Tora pressed tight together, our breathing heavy and our eyes staring at him darkly to convey what it meant for us to be interrupted,

“But I’d appreciate it if you and your _boyfriend_ waited until you got _out_ of my car.” He’s talking to me, and I find it distasteful, pulling Tora back towards me by his collar, 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I scowl, “He’s just a fuck buddy…”

The old fat guy swings his head round at lightning speed, “Say what now?”

“You heard me.” I hiss, “Now keep quiet unless you want me to trade your tip for a fat lip.”

That shuts him up, and he silently turns his head back to the steering wheel, lighting himself another cigarette to ease the effects of the hammering I just gave him.

Tora turns to look at me with a smile, “I like your style Hiro…”

“Whatever, just kiss me…” I pant, moaning loudly when his lips are upon my own once again and for a moment I forget we’re not alone. That it’s just me and him, being driven to some part of the world where we can just be together. Just enjoy being alone like this; to keep on driving and not worry or care about where it will take us…

I can feel Tora’s fingers stumbling over themselves as he tries to undo the fastening on my belt while he still presses harsh, lusty kisses against my ever desiring lips. My hands are all over him, exploring both the wet and dry parts of him as I slide my hands underneath his jacket, past his shirt and onto the smooth skin that lay waiting for me underneath.

Tora grins as my fingers hook around his nipple, “Trying to get me to come in the back of a smelly old taxi?”

I moan and nibble his lip, giving another squeeze that sent his moan searing shivers across the depths of my spine, “You didn’t complain when it was at the back of a bus…” I wink with a wry smile,

“You’re such a dirty little whore…” Tora smirks, giving my concealed cock a teasing little squeeze and I can’t help but half-laugh as I moan towards the car ceiling.

The light from the buildings outside shimmer against the purple streak of Tora’s fringe; only having dyed it a few days ago it almost looked metallic. It suited him well; I presumed my blondeness served as a heavy contrast. It turned me on, to know that the privilege to run my fingers through his hair like this was mine and mine alone. Sure, we weren’t together. I wouldn’t necessarily care if Tora did finally manage to find a proper partner to settle down with. If anything, it would make it more fun; I’ve always wanted to have a Threesome Thursday… That and it would put the handcuffs and lube to extra use. I had way too much of it and too little to satisfy me with. 

Not that I’m saying Tora wasn’t good enough for me. He was a sex machine. Even the very utterance of the word ‘erection’ around the guy would have you pinned to a table and stripped naked within seconds regardless of where you were. He fucked hard and he made you come hard. No question about it. 

And despite the lucky someone who has yet to begin dating him; I couldn’t help but revel in the idea that all this fucking and coming was only to be spent on me and me alone. No smoke without fire, as they say.

I crack an eye open and find the driver watching us with nosy eyes in his wing mirror. We’ve stopped at traffic lights so it’s given him a good excuse for the moment, although by the way his hand is moving down near his legs… I’m guessing it’s not just for his curiosity that he’s eyeing us up so secretly.

I can’t help but grin and turn my head to the side out of Tora’s reach, the taller kissing my neck before he gets to work properly down below; sliding my belt from around my waist and tossing it to the floor, working next on my zipper,

“Want to join in do you?” I call to the front, making the driver jump and he forces himself to cough, “Come on don’t be shy… I saw you jacking yourself off so you might as well park up and give Tora here a good old blow to finish the job…”

Tora bursts into laughter and slaps one of my legs as a half-hearted telling off,

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Our driver stammers, and it only makes my grin billow wider against my cheeks, “Just make sure you don’t get anything on the seat, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah…” I mumble, bored by his reaction, “Don’t say I didn’t ask though. Tora’s got a pretty big cock if you ask me…”

“And I’m gonna make sure I come all over these fucking cheap seats…” Tora finishes for me, giggling as my crotch is now free from pressure and my black boxers are exposed for both men to see,

“And then when you’re alone you can lick it all off…” I smirk, so turned on I can’t stop myself, especially now that Tora’s hand seeps down into my exposed region and grips my bulge hard in his hand.

I release a deep throaty moan into the air, feeling myself already leak into my underwear, Tora grinning with delight above me,

“You guys are nuts, do you know that?” The driver mumbles, purposely setting off with an incredulous amount of speed in some sort of attempt to topple me and Tora off of the seats, 

“You’re gonna have to drive faster than that old man.” Tora runs his tongue over his lips, the very sight letting my mouth open wide into a voiceless moan, “We’ve been doing this for a year and even that Tokyo earthquake of 2008 didn’t stop me coming into his mouth…”

I let myself shiver at the memory, the contents of Tora’s house being smashed to pieces all around us while the sofa we were on proceeded to end up in the middle of the lounge. Still, I wouldn’t stop sucking. I _couldn’t._ The look on his face was much more dramatic than a measly 6.2 earthquake,

“I mean it though.” Our driver sneered, “Any mark left on that seat, come or not, you’re both paying for it…”

Tora squeezes my cock and I cry out loud,

“Sounds like someone already is…” Tora chuckles at the back of his throat, and I open my eyes a touch to see him wink at me,

“You bastard…” I breathe, a grin tugging at my lips, “Is that all you got?”

Tora sports a smirk before bending down to whisper in my ear, my legs automatically hooking themselves around his waist and I feel his finger nudge one of my balls, 

“On the contrary I’ve only just started…” Tora’s voice is so low, and I feel my boxer shorts dampen even more, cursing myself for letting myself submit this easily, “Come on Hiro, you know me… You know how I work…”

Another squeeze sends my inner emotions into a lust driven frenzy and I moan into the shoulder of his jacket, “Oh Tora… harder…” I must sound pathetic… but that feeling is the next best thing to sex right now. And until we got to my place, it’d have to do for now. 

I had to have it,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that…” Tora mocks confusion but his fingers leak with an overridden sense of understanding, clutching my balls and gripping them hard, so fucking hard it took all my strength not to scream…

“Oh that’s right…” Tora purrs, as I clench my teeth and fight the urge to cry out, to moan, to satisfy him with the evidence that I was losing control. “You know how I like to play don’t you?”

My sweaty hands slip over the seats as I struggle for something to hold onto. To squeeze the fucking life out of,

“Tora! Oh my God…” I growl at the back of my throat, denying myself the pleasure. I wouldn’t give in… Not yet,

“Don’t fight it…” Tora sighs into my ear; a deliberate act the sly bastard likes to play, knowing how much I love to hear him groan and grunt at full volume. To feel his breath blow softly against my skin, to pant my name over and over as he nears… To scream it as he comes…

“Holy shi-” I throw my head back against the seat. Then again. And again…

“You really aren’t playing by the rules tonight are you?” Tora tuts, his free hand running laps up and down my side, his touch so amazing I couldn’t help but relish the goosebumps his hands left afterwards, “You’re not usually this stubborn…”

His fingers tighten and another wave of orgasmic energy rushes through me like a house on fire. To my dismay, a small yet audible sigh erupts from deep within my mouth,

“Me being late really did piss you off huh?” Tora theorises above me, releasing his grip only to tug on my balls hard. So hard there were tears in my eyes.

I give in to scream, but Tora’s mouth is already around my own by the time it sets itself free and I groan deeply into Tora’s throat, my hands clenching around the strands of his hair and he grunts in discomfort against my lips,

“You can’t be _that_ mad.” Tora breathes as we break apart, my face on fire as I merely stare back at him, so turned on I could feel the ripple of each wave of pleasure send me into a shivering mess. I gather Tora’s already picked up on it as he lets a satisfied smirk pass over his face, “I know you like to play dirty…”

I glare at him as best as I can, “Fuck you…”

Tora smiles, “You’re too sweet. I can’t wait to fuck you too.”

I seethe at the way he looks at me, so pleased with himself. What stops me from yelling back a retort is his warm and moist fingers wrapping around the cock standing tall in my underwear, 

“Tora…” I whisper, as his hand slowly snakes its way round to holding the wad of flesh tightly, gripping the skin before he proceeds to slide it up and down. So very slowly.

I let myself relax, even as the car jerks a touch whilst turning a corner, and I hum in content against the seat. This was the only break I was going to get; the rest of the night, as much as it was a vacation in itself, was going to get a lot messier. 

A lot more hardcore,

“Faster…” I mumbled, and when Tora carried on at his agonisingly slow pace, I feared I hadn’t said it loud enough, “Tora, faster…” 

“Don’t think you’re getting away _that_ easily…” Tora chuckles over me, leaning over me again to kiss my forehead, the chain around his neck brushing my nose and I flinch slightly, 

“Tora!” I moan, my hands slipping from his hair and onto his shoulders, my grip tightening on his jacket as I beg silently for more. It was too slow. Not enough…

“What are you? An old lady?!” I snap at last, Tora running his tongue over his teeth in a slow smile, “My grandma could pump better than you…”

“Wanna bet?” Tora raises an eyebrow, “Why don’t you have sex with _her_ and see how it fits?”

I press my lips tight together as he gives my cock a brief, hard squeeze. Putting me in my place, I’m sure,

“I would but…” I pant, “I don’t fancy digging her up and getting a rusty old skeleton to jack me off…”

Despite knowing how upset I’d been at her death five years ago, Tora laughs anyway, “You should really have more respect for the dead.”

“Yeah well, my dick’s soon gonna be six feet under unless you hurry the fuck up!” I shout.

I get slapped in return,

“Oh I get it, you want it rough huh?!” Tora snarls at me, grabbing my face with his free hand and kissing me roughly, biting my lip so hard I tasted blood on my tongue,

“You both better be behaving back there…” I’d almost forgotten the driver was there.

But we didn’t care, I cried out again as Tora’s hand met my cheek for a second time, laughing as the sting fades away and I’m melting once again in Tora’s kisses and the soft tugging of his hand against my cock,

“We’re here!” Our driver announces and already Tora’s hand is gone from my trousers and I fight the incredible urge to moan in protest,

“Don’t just sit there, Hiro, pay the fucking perv and let’s get inside!” Tora shouts over at me, already collecting our hats and my belt from the floor before he’s disappeared from the back seat and slams the door in my face.

I turn to see the driver staring in the direction of my crotch and I have to go through the agonising routine of redressing my lower regions, going as fast as I can so as not to lose that incredible heat I’d just built up with Tora in the last ten minutes.

I don’t know how many notes I threw at the driver but I prayed it was enough, tugging open the car door without another word; only eager to get inside and let Tora make a mess out of me,

“OII!” I hear the driver shout behind me, fumbling in my jean pockets as I try to find the key for my apartment, Tora standing on the doorstep of the front porch impatiently, “You promised me a tip!”

“Well then you should have encouraged him to give me a better hand job!” I shout back, annoyed that the rain was still coming down as hard as it was before we got inside the taxi, 

“But you said -!”

“Do you _want_ me to bring you inside and make you tape it?!” Tora bellows, just as I find my keys and hurry up the steps to Tora’s side.

I hear the engine behind me rumble away, profanities being mumbled our way as our charming taxi driver finally takes his leave,

“Jack off…” Tora mumbles.

*

 

By the time we’re both stripped naked and sweating against the bed, almost every object in my house had been knocked to the floor.

Tora and I couldn’t have stopped, not even if we were paid to. We made out from the minute we stepped through the door, slamming each other into the walls until, finally, we reached my apartment on the second floor.

I could feel the scratches and sore parts of my back sting as I recalled Tora shoving me against the stair railing, ripping me of my shirt and so I had been reduced to making the rest of the way up half-naked. Not that it bothered me, but we certainly did surprise the elderly couple arriving home from grocery shopping. That and I’d have to remember to go down in the morning and collect my clothes. Hopefully no one would even think of taking them but… well I wasn’t sure what I would do if I found a leather jacket and a neat white shirt swinging from a banister half-torn. 

Or maybe Tora only ripped them off so he could keep those for himself too; just like every other item in my wardrobe.

I groan loudly as Tora’s hand messily resumes to gripping my cock with enduring force; much stronger than last time and I release a small cry into the skin of his neck; my already sweating hands clinging to his collarbone with what strength I had left in me. I already felt so weak considering the wrestling we’d done moments ago. 

I should have learned not to tidy my house by now; we always managed to trash the place no matter what we did. We turned each other on too much. Either that or Tora was too rough. But then, on the nights where I’ve taken the topping position, even I manage to go a little crazy sometimes.

That’s why we make such a great pair.

My cock is tugged with brute force and I scream into Tora’s shoulder, my fingers clenching tight into his back and I hear him moan with pain as my nails drag through him; all the way down to his waist.

I hook my legs back around him the way we were in the taxi, letting him kiss me and pin me to the bed in a passion-driven craze for more. The wetness lining my neck was so intense I couldn’t tell where each individual kiss had been made, and I moan quietly, as Tora’s fingers lift up my chin to meet his lips again head on, our tongues fighting their way past our lips and into the tastes of the unknown. Savouring each other…

I’m already reaching for the lube nestled inside the drawer on the table by my bed, only to have my hand pinned to the mattress by Tora’s hand,

“We have all night…” He reassures me, and as an afterthought, he lowers himself on to me so we were chest on chest, crotch on crotch and began thrusting against me.

The waves that went through me drove me to the brink of madness, “Tora, oh my God…!”

Our bare cocks brushed over each other time and time again and it drove me insane. As much as the whole night was driving me insane, this was getting to the very brink of my mental stability,

“Admit it…” Tora grunts between thrusts, “I’m a pretty good dry humper…”

I’m too busy losing myself in the friction to reply, and by the chuckle I hear erupt lowly above me, I’m guessing my pleasured moaning was enough to provide him with an answer after all,

“Oh God, stop Tora, this is too much… Just fuck me already.” I beg, even though I was emasculating myself by doing this and Tora would never let me live it down, I didn’t care. I couldn’t take this teasing any more, “I’ll do it without prep just fuck me. Fuck me hard…”

Tora’s thrusts begin to slow above me, and his cock hangs stiffly over my own, the heads brushing over each other as he leans forward and I let myself shudder in anticipation,

“Without prep huh?” Tora ponders, a thoughtful look on his face, “What did you want me to do again?”

I sigh as the pleasure starts to slowly fade away from my cock bit by bit and I worried I would lose the momentum to stay hard throughout the time me and Tora would actually get to have sex,

“Fuck me…” I breathe, Tora smiling wryly above me, kissing the base of my jaw line as a reward,

“Louder.” He orders,

“Fuck me.” I’m demanding it this time… another kiss rewards the increase in volume,

“More, Hiroto, I want more.” Tora insists, and when I hesitate, he grinds his hips against me until he forces a strangled cry from my mouth,

“Fuck me Tora please!!” I cry out, and I feel his lips close around my own again, our tongues slipping and sliding over each other. I can feel Tora’s hands explore me blindly, and I find my own are doing the same, reaching down to squeeze his ass lightly and I treasure the moan that follows,

“Do you want me to fuck you hard?” Tora breathes as we pull away, my hips already bucking as I feel myself come to life,

“Yes…” I whisper,

“I _said_ do you _want_ me to fuck you hard?!”

He reaches down to squeeze my balls, covered in the solution that had already leaked from Tora’s own length and I gasp, my back arching from the bed; the sheets sticking to my skin in a sweaty mass,

“Yes! Tora yes! I want you to _fuck me hard_!” I scream loudly, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him harshly, wanting him to feel the same burning desire that I do. Wanting him to be so close to the edge that he’ll be begging to fuck me too.

I reach down too… grip what should rightfully be inside of me right now..

“Oh Hiro!” Tora moans loudly as I squeeze my fingers tightly, feeling the veins pulsate against them the more Tora submits to the pleasure. I loved how his cock felt so soft under my touch, and though the intent was to drive Tora over the edge, it was actually working the opposite way. I could feel myself hardening again…

“Oh Tora, you’re so fucking gorgeous when you do that.” I groan, watching how his lips part and his eyebrows travel halfway up his forehead, his arms placed either side of my shoulders trembling as he struggles to keep himself upright.

It gave me the slightest bit of satisfaction; to know that for the first time tonight I was the one in charge for the moment.

I loved the way his mouth was open; so wide I imagined how he would look kneeling by the bed, taking my moist cock inside his mouth and sucking it hard. 

If I still had feeling in my legs, maybe I would have pushed him to the ground and made it happen,

“Ugh, enough.” Tora growls, grabbing my hips and yanking me halfway down the bed.

I can’t help but grin at my victory, panting as I look up at him. He doesn’t return my gaze, instead too busy staring at the hole in my ass where he was about to penetrate me,

“I kept it just the way you like it…” I purr, putting a hand behind my head while the other strokes Tora’s hip, treasuring the image before me of Tora’s skin glazed with sweat. I had to bite my lip to stop myself moaning,

“You sure you don’t want a condom?” Tora asks me, softening up for the first time tonight and it touches me slightly. Despite his ‘I’m gonna fuck you hard’ attitude, I know he cares about me too much to hurt me intentionally,

“Aw, come on, don’t back out now you big pussy.” I moan, purposely widening my legs and I watch his eyes drop down with a grin, “I told you, I want it without prep… I can take it.” I add, noting the concern on his face.

It soon melts into a smirk, “Alright.” He mumbles, somewhat sexily and I feel my tongue wet my bottom lip in anticipation, “But I’m taking it slow first, until you’re used to it and you tell me when it hurts. _Then_ I will –“

“- Fuck my brains out?” I finish for him, letting my lips tug upwards in a sly smile.

Tora sighs and looks at me sideways, “Deal?”

I nod, “Deal.”

“Alright then…”

Despite my earlier confidence, I suddenly feel slightly uneasy as Tora slowly lifts up my thighs to give himself more access. To my further dismay, I even gasp when I feel the tip of his cock bump near my entrance,

“You okay?” Tora’s head snaps up and I force myself to smile, linking my fingers with his right hand now resting on the mattress,

“Quit stalling with all your mushy worrying, will ya?” I tease, “Have you seen how hard I am? This is _torture_ …”

“Yeah, yeah…” Tora shrugs and picks up where he left off, unhooking his hand from mine to hold both my hips in place.

I close my eyes and wait for the sting; I hadn’t done it dry for two years now.

I thought I’d perhaps pushed myself too far on this one but it didn’t matter now… I was about to pay the price for my cockiness.

I grin to myself at the accidental pun,

“Aww, you need a dummy?” Tora leers, back to his usual hard-ass self, 

“Not unless you want me to shove it up your ass.” I scowl back then cry out a little as I feel him shove his cock inside me, realising he was just trying to distract me,

“Ahh!” The sting picks up as he pushes himself through. It felt so dry and scratchy and I felt myself tighten around Tora’s long and eager member, 

“Fuck, you’re so tight tonight…” Tora moans deeply, and it would have turned me on otherwise. For now, I can’t focus on anything beyond the searing sting that’s tightening my insides and setting them alight with Tora’s acid,

“Oh God, Tora!” Tears prick my eyes and I moan in discomfort, scrunching the bed sheets in my hands,

“Shh, you’ll be alright in a bit…” Tora mumbles as a small reassurance. But he’s always been the type to believe actions speak louder than words; which probably explains why he started stroking my cock standing tall between my legs,

“Ah, fuck Tora! You’re so… “ My words merge into groans and it isn’t long before I’m writhing against the bed.

I open my eyes a touch to see the skin of my foreskin stretch up and down under Tora’s hand,

“Oh God…” I murmur, the feelings running through me so amazing and I fight to keep my vocalisations under control.

Tora’s dark eyes are fixed on me as he pumps me faster and I moan loudly towards the ceiling,

“I’m so glad you called me…” Tora sighs, his voice laced with lust as he pulls out a little, giving himself just enough space to suck the top of my cock and I let a shiver invade my spine at the presence of his tongue,

“Ah fuck, Tora…” I don’t know where to concentrate as Tora pushes in that little bit more and I try so hard to focus on his hand rubbing me in an expert fashion, only for the overpowering pain to shove that pleasurable feeling away again.

I scream again, Tora now leaning over me as he makes his full way in, and our heads are almost touching,

“Oh Tora…” I’m almost close to crying. I’d forgotten how, in these first few moments, how unbearable the pain was, “Tora, for God’s sake, just move…”

“I would if you would just loosen up.” He merely giggles back at me, leaning down to stroke back the strands of blonde hair that had fallen in front of my face, and I gasp as he does so; his cock considerably rising in distance inside of me,

“Shh, just calm down, alright? Jeez, you’re as bad as my ex.” Tora nudges my nose softly as I clench my teeth together, and I feel his hips begin to rock steadily against mine.

I breathe a sigh of relief as the pain starts to subside a little, and I hold Tora’s face with shaking hands, kissing him hard; wanting to feel his lips affirm over mine; to let me lose myself in his taste completely.

Tora groans against me and he sets into a steady rhythm inside me. Pretty soon, the sting that had lathered my insides in agony soon faded each time Tora thrust slowly into me and I sigh heavily against his teeth,

“You okay?” Tora’s words blow against my neck as he hangs his head; almost as if his concern for me was to be a hidden secret.

In reply, I yank his head back up again and crash our lips together.

God, he tastes so sweet… beautifully fresh and alluring as always. I couldn’t get enough, he was an addiction,

“Fuck, Tora…” I break away from his lips, panting as Tora’s hips are moving faster now… friction building up inside of me until it gets stronger and stronger… so strong I have to let my head hang back over my shoulders, releasing a deep, throaty moan to the ceiling,

“You feel so good.” Tora moans, licking his lips as he looks down between us; almost in fascination as he watches his slick and cum-covered cock slide in and out of me. Part of me wished I could see properly to enjoy what we were creating, each of Tora’s pushes sending my sanity over the edge. It’s uncontrollable, breathtaking… and just to feel Tora so close to me. _Inside_ of me… Each time we fucked it felt more sensational every time.

He felt so rigid tonight, and that pleased me to an extent; I felt every piece of that six-inch body part grind against my inner walls; driving me to the brink of madness itself.

I lost all knowing of my other senses. Tora took them over one by one… my heart, my breath, my tongue. All euphoric with ecstasy as I felt him, inhaled his scent, tasted the sweetness of his lips,

“Fuck…” I mumbled again, feeling the first strong wave of pleasure hit me at last and I feel my length jerk to life again against Tora’s stomach,

“Finally…” He grunts, and I moan loudly as the pain disappears completely and I’m once again faced with the energy rushing through me at each drive of Tora’s hips.

And that drive gets stronger once he knows I’m ready,

“Tora, faster…” I whine, dragging my limp hands either side of me up to hold onto his neck as he leans over me; in position to grind me into euphoria.

He does as I ask; which means he must be more turned on than I thought; all ready and willing to bring me to orgasm when on separate occasions he would prefer teasing and foreplay.

Well, not tonight. And though I know I don’t have time to stop and question it, the thought stays curious in the back of my mind.

I try my hardest not to dig my nails into the back of Tora’s neck as me moves against me, our sweating torsos rubbing each other over and I moaned involuntarily as our nipples crossed paths.

I can feel Tora’s face so close to mine, his deep breathing hot and excited against my cheek. When he has time to, he presses a rough kiss to the side of my jaw, dragging his nose messily along my face until he finds my lips at last and I reconnect him with the taste he lost just moments ago,

“Ah fuck, you’re incredible!” He groans after, as though he’d been dying to say it all along, and I manage a smile as we move up and down the sheets together. By now I knew my head was bound to be hitting against the wall anytime soon,

“Tora, oh God!” My teeth clench together as I’m driven to the brink. The way he’s sliding inside me, I feel every movement, every grind, every push, everything I sought after tonight unravelling one by one as Tora sees to it that he fucks me dry,

“Shit…” Tora mumbles, shoving into me hard and I cry out loudly, my lips stolen by Tora soon after; obviously as a reward for turning him on that little bit more. I knew how much he loved to hear me moan,

“Again…” Tora whispers, lowly and deeply and that tone of his just screams orgasm in itself, “Louder…”

His hips ram into me again, with a little more force than the first time and my spine shivers intensely. Uncontrollably, I screamed in pleasure and let my back arch on the bed, feeling Tora’s hand push me back down again,

“God, you’re so fucking amazing…” Tora kisses my neck, resuming his usual pace and I feel his hands slide down to hold my hips in place, “Hiro, you turn me on so much.”

I barely have the breath to answer him back, my arms trembling as I struggle to hold onto him.

I feel him getting closer to that spot… Tora’s getting harder with his thrusts each time, and that rush of anticipation grips me… 

“Oh Tora, you’re so close…” I breathe, closing my eyes again as I’m shoved higher up the bed, and I groan in amazement as he gets faster at my words. I seriously feel the distance he’s covering inside of me.

I scream once he finds it,

“Baby, the things you do to me…” Tora manages to laugh, even though he sounds out of breath; and my head lands back against the bed with a thud once the wave surpasses for now,

“Tora… I think I’m gonna…” I clench my teeth tight, “Ahh, ahhh…” 

“I know…” Tora replies somewhere above me; my hearing deafened momentarily as he hits that spot again… and again, “Me too…”

I’m so close I can practically taste the orgasm on my lips; I’m so determined that I pull Tora down by his neck and kiss him messily; biting his lip and sucking the skin on his neck dry. _Anything_ just to get me to come…

I groan loudly into his shoulder as Tora’s hand sneaks underneath us to grip my cock tight, pumping the life out of it.

I can feel myself losing control, pressing myself tight into Tora’s shoulder and moaning with each and every thrust into his ear; something I know drives him mad,

“Oh _God,_ I’m gonna…. Tora I’m gonna…” I can feel Tora’s hand sliding over the head of my cock, his thumb gathering the wetness at the tip and the very image that pops into my head of that sends a ripple of arousing thrill surging through my veins. Taking over my senses to the extreme.

Tora’s hips thrust against me harder. Then again…. Just a few more…

“Tora, I’m gonna…” I can’t get the words out; on the very brink…

I can feel Tora’s cock hard and wet gliding through my tight entrance, working to get it relaxed again as I tense up; knowing I’m going to release so soon. So very soon,

“C’mon…” Tora grunts at me, his breathing so heavy, I was wondering how the hell he was managing to keep so under control. 

But it seems his patience was being tried as he couldn’t bring me to the edge just yet, and he pulled me upright in a sitting position; allowing me to wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold onto him while he fucked me harder,

“Oh! That’s it!” I call out, Tora now in a better position and his hot, throbbing cock reaches twice the length he could moments ago.

Tora holds onto me as I shake, unable to help the whines and moans that escape my lips as I can feel it building. The white hot pleasure about to fill me head to toe…

“Come on baby… come on…” Tora mutters between thrusts, biting my ear, sucking my neck…

I press my face tight into his neck as I’m finally triggered and I let go, releasing a voiceless moan as I feel the sticky, hot wetness dampen our stomachs. I can feel Tora’s teeth sinking deep into my neck as he follows soon after and the feeling of his solution shooting up inside of me made my stomach turn with delight.

My heart was beating so fast it began to hurt my chest and I lay panting against Tora’s shoulder; exhausted but intensely satisfied as always. So satisfied, a smile makes itself present on my lips.

I relish the breathless sounds coming from Tora’s mouth as he recovers too, and I feel his cock softening as it lay still and uninterrupted deep inside me,

“Oh Tora…” I breathe, pulling back and Tora releases a small sigh at the discomfort of having to move, “Did I ever tell you how good you were?”

It seems he’s too tired to reply, so instead presses a small, dry kiss against my lips.

I smooth sweaty strands of his purple hair away from his forehead, kissing the moist skin there softly, “Are you staying or going tonight?” I ask tenderly, an intensely large part of me wanting him to stay. The cuddling in Tora’s arms afterwards always counteracted his heavy and rough approach towards sex with him. It was another heaven entirely on its own; both of which Tora was capable of delivering.

I couldn’t have picked a better fuck buddy if I tried,

“I…” Tora lifts his head up a touch after a moment to himself, and I feel his damp hands settling on either side of my face, smiling at me gently, “I’m thinking I want to stay…”

I can’t help but grin and pull him into a tight hug, bringing up a hand to stroke the back of his head; his hair now a sweaty, knotted mass,

“Good. Because I wanted you to.” I giggle softly, slightly annoyed when Tora pulls back; he never allowed us to get cuddly for too long. It treads on the danger of ‘acting like a real couple’ he says,

“Only because I want you to fuck me twice as hard in the morning…” He grins at me, somewhat amusingly and to my small surprise, I feel myself narrow my eyes at him,

“Morning?” I question, tilting my head to the side, “Oh, don’t think I’m going to sit here and let you _sleep_!” I slide out of him gently, pushing a clearly confused Tora back to the mattress of the bed; a little disarrayed and sweatier now but… that made it all the more fun,

“That was just the beginning…”

I smirk down at him, loving the way he stares up at me in a total loss, and already I feel myself re-hardening,

“Get ready for round two.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another cross-posted fic from my LiveJournal. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> This fic was requested in 2011 by a friend <3 ^^


End file.
